


you're mine

by wordswritteninstarlight (bloodykinghaywood)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykinghaywood/pseuds/wordswritteninstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Hongbin was never the type to fall hard, or fall easily at all. He was never the one to see somebody and make it his goal to make them his, but Lee Jaehwan was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So much came so easy to Lee Hongbin. He had always had a nice love life, he could have anybody he wanted. Even in his school years there was always somebody on his arm, always somebody giving him the attention he so longed for. Everything came easy to Lee Hongbin, with a smile from God and a body sculpted by Michelangelo. Now that he had fully matured, becoming a photography major in an art school, everything had become much easier. He was truly happy, doing what he wanted so often, with whom he wanted. It never occurred to him that that would ever change.

Until he met a man named Lee Jaehwan.

The first week there, the school had held a little gathering in each of the dorms, meant to get everybody acquainted with the people they would, inevitably, have to live with. Usually, Hongbin wasn’t so huge on those occasions, but he knew he would have to meet everybody eventually. Besides, it was a good opportunity for pictures to widen his ever-growing portfolio, and, hey, free food. So, that was how Lee Hongbin found himself getting dressed and winking at his reflection before walking to one of the larger student lounges, his roommate Cha Hakyeon close behind.

The two strode into the room, fashionably late, and mingled for a few minutes before Hakyeon saw a friend that he had met in class a couple days before, leaving Hongbin to himself. He shrugged, prepping his camera and taking a shot of the two before heading over to the food bar. Hongbin casually leaned against it, nibbling a piece of cheese while scanning the crowd. He couldn’t help but notice a man in the corner, surrounded by a small group of people. Hongbin felt oddly gravitated to the scene, and he walked over, intending only to snap a few pictures.

But once Hongbin arrived at the scene he immediately noticed why this kid had drawn a crowd, he had a voice that just calmed his soul, and Hongbin lingered a while, a few feet away, wishing he could capture this man’s melody with his camera. As the man caught sight of Hongbin, though, he smiled for the camera and Hongbin would swear he felt his heart stop. It was a smile filled with happiness, and that was the kind of smile that was rare as a precious gem. Hongbin could only reflect the man’s light in a smile of his own, his angelic beauty bouncing off of this man’s limitless energy.

Hongbin had to have him.

He edged closer to the circle, taking seat not too far from the group, studying this man closely. He had a large nose, but it was oddly suiting. His hair was a lovely shade of brown, charmingly swept to the side. His lips looked entirely too kissable for his own good. And, in between songs, the man would sometimes speak, or do silly impressions. Hongbin was absolutely positive that he could live solely off of his laughter. Oh, he would do anything from that point on to hear it as much as he could.

As the night went on and the gathering dispersed, Hongbin stayed with this man as long as possible, determined to get a name, at least. At some point he had stopped singing to do a variety of comedy acts. Hongbin is absolutely positive that he laughed harder than he should have, but God, how could he not have? Unfortunately, though, that didn’t last and Jaehwan had to stop performing. Hongbin soon approached him, smiling sweetly.

“You sang really well,” He said, “Are you a music major?”

The man nodded. “Yeah, it’s one of my dreams to become a singer.”

How much that would fit him too, Hongbin thought. “You could do it, you know,” He offered. “And I’ll be sure to be your fan!” Hongbin gave a little laugh, and he was delighted when he heard a chuckle from the other. “But...what’s your name? I’m Lee Hongbin.”

“Lee Jaehwan!” The other smiled widely, sticking out his hand, which Hongbin gladly shook. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Binnie.”

Hongbin smiled at the nickname, it was odd to have one so soon, but this Jaehwan did seem like the type to give such nicknames quickly. “The pleasure is all mine,” Hongbin said quite charismatically, holding a hand to his chest. “So, Jaehwan, why do you want to be a singer?” He asked, sure to cock his head to the side cutely.

Jaehwan sighed aloud, a softer kind of smile creeping onto his face. “Music has always made me happy. I want to inspire that kind of happiness in other people, you know? Even if it’s just one person smiling…”

Hongbin couldn’t help but admire Jaehwan, that was such a wonderful outlook. “Then, be sure to sing for a long time, okay? As I said, I’ll be your fan.” Hongbin was glad that Jaehwan didn’t seem to have too many boundaries, especially as Jaehwan flashed him another contagious smile.

Jaehwan put an arm around Hongbin’s shoulders, and Hongbin smiled to himself, Jaehwan was so warm. “Where’s your room? Let’s walk together,” Jaehwan said, pulling Hongbin towards the door.

This was a good sign. This meant Hongbin was getting closer to his prize, just as he expected. “Oh, I’m in room B16,” He said, casually. “I’m rooming with Cha Hakyeon, if that helps?”

Jaehwan retracted himself. “Hakyeon? Man, my roommate Sanghyuk and him are surprisingly good friends. I know which room that is!” Jaehwan grinned proudly, and again, Hongbin felt his heart flutter.

“Ohh, I didn’t know you roomed with Hakyeon’s newest friend. Small world, eh? Maybe we could all go out one day,” Hongbin suggested, flashing another smile.

“That would be fun!” Jaehwan exclaimed with a puppy-like excitement, which was just too cute to Hongbin. “I’ll talk to Hyukkie about that!” He grinned.

The two walked in silence for a while, hands shoved in pockets. Hongbin’s mind and heart were racing at the speed of sound while Jaehwan was whistling to himself. He wished this moment could last longer, but soon they had arrived at the plaque emblazoned with Hakyeon and his names.

“Be safe, okay, Binnie? Say hi to Hakyeon for me!” Jaehwan said, and Hongbin smiled, nodding.

“Of course, you too, Jaehwan,” He said, hesitating to enter the room until Jaehwan had left.

Hongbin opened the door and leaned against it, sighing, eyes fluttering shut. _You’ll be mine._


	2. Chapter 2

Hongbin didn’t want to think about how often thoughts of Lee Jaehwan passed his mind, any other person would never go this far with their crush, he assumed. But he couldn’t help it, the musician just had him ensnared from the start. Hongbin didn’t want to admit how pleased he was when he heard Hakyeon would be up for getting out with Sanghyuk or Jaehwan, either.

“Really?” Hongbin asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“Well, duh,” Hakyeon rolled his eyes, though he had an amused grin. “Sanghyuk is my friend, Hongbin. I guess Jaehwan is too, so I know it’ll be fun. It’ll be cool to see you in a friendlier environment, I think, too.”

“Huh, we really don’t hang out that often as friends, do we?” Hongbin realized aloud. Didn’t roommates often make closer friends? And it wasn’t like he disliked Hakyeon. “Yeah, it’ll be a lot of fun. I’ll try and let Jaehwan know.”

“No need!” Hakyeon grinned. “He’s in my dance class, so I’ll speak with him then.” Hakyeon assured him, but Hongbin shook his head. No, he had to be the one to tell him.

“Don’t worry yourself, Hakyeon,” Hongbin assured, patting his shoulder. “You let Sanghyuk know, I’ll take care of Jaehwan, alright?” Hongbin grinned for good measure, making a thumbs up with his other hand.

Hakyeon was silent for a moment, eyebrow cocking in obvious confusion before he shook his head. Hongbin had noticed when they moved in together that Hakyeon made a lot of facial expressions, it was a rather interesting and endearing trait of his. It was nice for candid photos, as well.

“Yeah, alright,” Hakyeon smiled after a moment. “I’ll let you take care of that, I’m sure you need an excuse to get to know Jaehwan better anyways,” Hakyeon laughed, pulling away from Hongbin. “Anyways, I’m gonna go to dance rehearsal, sleep well if I’m not back by the time you turn in!”

-~-

That exchange had occurred almost two weeks ago, and Hongbin was buzzing with excitement as he scoured his closet. Hakyeon had chosen his outfit relatively easily, but then, Hakyeon wasn’t after any of the people they were going with. Hongbin wasn’t sure he was going after anybody at all, he made a mental note to ask Hakyeon later.

“Oi, Hongbin, what’s taking you so long?” Hakyeon asked him, “We’re running out of time, it’s not like we’re going to a fancy restaurant or anything. We’re going bowling.” Hakyeon said, as though the event made any difference.

Hongbin shrugged, turning to face his roommate. “Am I not allowed to look nice?” He laughed, giving Hakyeon a weird look. He had to look nice; he would be meeting Jaehwan again of course, and the two had hardly spoken since the time at the party. Hongbin had to make a good impression, so he went back to looking for a nice outfit.

“As if you can look anything but nice,” Hakyeon scoffed, “We’re the two most attractive people at this school, Hongbin, even if you were wearing a garbage bag,” A pause, “Okay, maybe not a garbage bag, but I’d still like to see that.” Hakyeon said, and Hongbin could hear him stride over. Hongbin moved aside, knowing Hakyeon’s skill with fashion.

Hakyeon walked past Hongbin into the closet, quickly finding some clothes before going back to his closet and emerging with a jacket. He and Hakyeon were close to the same size, so they sometimes shared clothes like this. Hakyeon pressed the outfit into Hongbin’s arms and snapped to indicate that he had to go quickly. “Change.”

Hongbin nodded before closing the door to the closet and pulling off his clothes. He threw them in a pile of dirty clothes, wrinkling his nose. He really had to do the laundry soon. Hongbin quickly pulled on the clothes that Hakyeon had given him and slipped on some comfortable shoes. The shoes wouldn’t matter too much because he would change into bowling shoes anyhow.

Hakyeon smiled as Hongbin emerged. “You’re finally ready,” He said, beginning to walk. “Hongbin, I swear. You take longer to get ready than a teenage girl for her date,” He laughed, teasing Hongbin.

Hongbin followed Hakyeon out, quickly catching up. “Eh? You can’t be serious, Hakyeon.” Hongbin laughed, pushing the other playfully. “Really, why do you say that? A date?” Surely his little crush wasn’t that obvious?

Hakyeon just gave Hongbin a faux surprised look. “I just meant with the fact that it took you almost an hour to get ready,” Hakyeon said, “I wasn’t serious about the date!” Hakyeon was silent for a moment, though an epiphany did show on his face. “Hongbin, is there something that you’re not telling me?”

Hongbin put his hands up, shaking his head. “Why would there be?” Hongbin asked, wishing he was a better liar. Oh, fuck. He couldn’t have any accidents happen. “Hakyeon, just what are you getting at? Why would I be keeping secrets? You know me, I’m an open book,” Hongbin shut himself up, sensing overkill.

“Oh, now I know there’s something!” Hakyeon exclaimed, getting in front of Hongbin to stop him. “Hongbin, why do you even try lying?” He asked the other, head tilting to the side. Hongbin tried pressing past him, but Hakyeon stopped him. “Nu-uh! Spill the beans, bean!”

Hongbin glared at Hakyeon when the nickname spilled out. “As if I’m telling you now.” Hongbin scoffed. As if he would tell Hakyeon ever. No, this adoration must be kept secret and show itself only when the time was perfect. “Let’s go, we’re late.”

“Thanks to you and your need to be perfect,” Hakyeon said, scoffing in return. “Hongbin, all we’re doing is meeting Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, there’s no need to—wait…” Hakyeon trailed off, eyes widening, and that was the moment that Lee Hongbin realized that he was fucked. Hakyeon’s voice dropped to a whisper, “Hongbin, do you like Jaehwan…?”

Hongbin pushed past Hakyeon while he was in this stunned state. “You don’t need to know, Hakyeon,” Hongbin uttered, but he wrung his hands together in front of himself, knowing his face was way too red. “L-Let’s just keep going, okay?”

“Okay!”

 


End file.
